Breakaway
by wasuchick2312
Summary: Pansy has been in an abusive relationship with Draco for 6 years and they are now engaged. But an unexpected person comes into Pansy life, will it change Pansy's feeling for Draco and will she stay with him. Suprise twists throughout the story.chp2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Pansy Parkinson looked in the mirror and saw the brusies and blood and cringed. How could she let him do this to her? She had been going out with him since 3rd year, and now that they were engaged and living together Draco Malfoy thought he could control every aspect of her life. And if she did something he didn't like he would beat her and make her feel like crap. _I can't take this anymore_ She thought to herself _I need to breakaway_

"Pansy, where the fuck are you!?" Draco yelled from downstairs. "Get your fat ass down here and talk to me goddammit!" Pansy cringed again at the sound of his voice. She made her way down the stairs. Draco was standing on the bottom step, staring at her with those piericing grey eyes she was once in love with.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He yelled in her face. Draco grabbed her arm and started shaking her. Tears were streaming from Pansy's eyes. "STOP! I'm so tired of you treating me like shit!" Pansy screamed back. Draco looked taken aback at her courage to accually answer back.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again you whore!" Draco let go of her arm and took off his shirt, threw it on the ground and sank into the couch. Pansy stood there staring at the man she agreed to marry. She wiped her cheek and looked at her hand, she was bleeding again, and there was black on her hand, which meant her mascara was running. A part of her wanted to run to the door and run away, and never come back, but she still loved him.

"Pansy," Draco said calmly. "Come here," Pansy knew she would have to, or she would have to risk being beaten again. She sat down next to him and he put his hand on her leg. She knew what he was doing. He did this everytime. He would beat her, yell at her, sometimes even threaten her. Then he would calm down then use her as something to stick his cock into. Thats all she was to him. She was a really cute girl, whenever she would go out with her friends, guys would fawn over her. She never told Draco this, because he would just accuse her of cheating. He pulled her close to him and started touching her everywhere. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Then he started kissing her, sticking his tounge down her throught. She pulled away from him.

"This is ridiculous!" Pansy said, raising her voice with every word said. She knew it would make him mad.

"Whats ridiculous, that I love you and I'm trying to show it?!" Draco yelled back. _You don't love me _Pansy thought _You love my body and the things you do with it _She pushed his hand away and walked into the kitchen. Suprisingly Draco didn't get up after her. Pansy looked out the kitchen window that overlooked downtown London. Oh how she wished she were down there hanging out with her friends. Instead she was stuck here with her abusive boyfriend of 6 years. Pansy thought back to her years at Hogwarts. Draco had been nicer then, he wansn't mean to her or any other Slytherins, just to every one else. She wondered what everyone was doing, now that they were out of Hogwarts. The only people she kept in contact with were her friends and Draco's friends. But ever since they got engaged she less of her friends. They were only 19 and getting married in 6 months. _I need to talk to someone who understands _She thought. Pansy grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later!" Pansy yelled into the living room. There was no answer. The night air felt nice after a long day of yelling and screaming. The nearest club was about 2 blocks away. Maybe she would know someone there whom she could talk to. The club wasn't very full like it usually was but there were some people there. She scanned the room for familiar faces. When something caught her eye. It was a really hot guy with flaming red hair. he looked oddly familiar. He looked right at her, smiled, and looked away. Then 3 seconds later he turned around so fast he knoced over his glass.

"Oh My God! Pansy!" How did this guy know her name? She didn't know any hot guys besides Draco.

"Um...do I know you?" She asked

"Ya, you do, it's me Ron, Ron Weasly," He said. Pansy's heart stopped. Was this a sign? She came here in search of someone to talk to and she runs into Ron Weasly?

_How weird _she thought.

"Wow, long time no see," Pansy replied back. Obviously he didn't care that they had been arch enimes at school. And if Draco saw him with her he would kill Ron and probably seriously hurt Pansy.

"Do you wanna sit down and talk?" Ron asked.

"Uh....sure...ok" Pansy answered.

"So whats been up?" Ron asked. "Where are you livin these days?"

"Just about 2 blocks from here, me and Draco have an apartment over on Madison Ave" Pansy replied. Ron's face fell.

"Oh your still seeing him then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah 6 years now, we're engaged you know," Pansy told him.

"Oh....you don't seem to excited about it." Ron said looking strait into Pansy eyes like he could read her mind. Maybe he could it was possible if you were a wizard. All of a sudden Pansy burst into tears. And found herself telling Ron everything she always wanted to tell someone. All about Draco and how he treats her and everything on her mind. Ron just listened intently. When Pansy finished talking, Ron took her by the hand and led her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Pansy asked.

"You'll see," Ron replied.


	2. Used

Five min. later, Pansy and Ron were standing on a small bridge overlooking all of London. Pansy stood in awe.

"Oh my God, I can't believe how beautiful this is!" She said. Realizing Ron was still holding on to her hand.

"Ya, whenever I need cheering up I come here," Ron replied "Pansy, I have a confession."

"What is it?" Pansy asked, wondering what on earth Ron wanted to tell her.

"Do you remember, back at Hogwarts, how none of us ever got along?" Ron asked _Now he remembers! _Pansy thought

"Um...yea." She replied.

"Well, you see, it wansn't you I didn't like Pansy, it was just Draco and his friends. Even thought you made Hermione's life a living hell." They both smiled. "I always thought you were hot, and I'v had a thing for you since, well 4th year." Ron finished and looked at her. Before she knew what she was doing, Pansy leaned over and kissed him, and it felt incredible. She was tired of kissing the same guy for 6 years. Kissing someone she knew cared about her, felt so right, kissing Ron felt so right. Pansy pulled away.

"Wait, I can't do this, I'm sorry I kissed you. If Draco ever found out I would be beaten so bad.....look Ron, thanks for taking me here, I really got to go." Pansy said. It felt so right but it was so wrong. If Draco ever found out....she needed to get out of there.

"Pansy! Wait its ok I know what your trying to say, but can't you see! Draco is hurting you! You need to get out of there! Pansy wake up! He's gonna one day try and kill you!" Ron yelled after her. Pansy stopped and turned around. They stood there looking at each other.

"Pansy, Please stay right here, if you leave and go home, what makes you think he won't beat you more?"

"You don't know me, you think you do, and you want to, but you don't and you never will." Pansy turned around and walked home. By the time she got home, Draco had already went to bed. She could smell smoke in the air, he probably got stoned, like he always did after a fight. _I might as well go to bed too _She thought. Pansy made her way up the stairs and got ready for bed. Draco was lying there but not asleep.

"Where've you been?" Draco asked rather calmly.

"I just went and had a drink, that all." Pansy replied.

"hmm....well goodnight then." Draco turned over and went to sleep.

"Ya, goodnight then." She replied. A pang of guiltyness hit her in the stomach like a baseball bat. Ron was wrong, Draco did love her, just not all the time. And he was trying to break that up? Well she wasn't gonna let that happen.

Pansy crawled into bed next to Draco and touched his arm. He turned over and kissed her.

"Baby, I'm sorry for tonight, you know I have a temper, I just need to control it," Draco said holding on to her waist.

"Its alright," Pansy replied. Soon enought Draco was on top of her kissing her neck and face. He pulled off her shirt and started rubbing his hands all over her. Draco jumped out of bed and pulled off his pants, while Pansy pulled off her underwear. And they made sweet love all night long.

Pansy woke up in Draco's arms and looked out the window. The sun was coming up, she had only been asleep 3 hours.

"Pansy?" Draco said

"Yea, I'm awake, listen last night...." She replied

"Shhh....you don't have to say anything." Draco said putting his finger to her mouth. He got on top of her again. Pansy knew he wanted to go for another round, but she wasn't felling up to it right now.

"Draco, not right now, I don't fell very well" She said

"You fuckin whore, I didn't please you did I!" Draco yelled in her face. "You think your better that me!"

"Draco I didn't even say that! I just feel sick right now! Thats all!"Pansy screamed back. Then the room went black, she was falling very fast thorugh icey water, she couldn't breath, she had to get out of there. 2 hours later she woke up, Draco must have knocked her out. That was it, that was the last time she was gonna let him use her then beat her. She was just caught up in the moment. Pansy got up off of tje unmade bed. She felt really dizzy. There was blood where she had been lying. Pansy hurried up and got dressed and made her way down stairs. She knew that if she told him that she was sick of this then she would get beaten again. But that was the chance she had to take.


End file.
